


Heroes

by BearSpirit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Curse Storybrooke, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearSpirit/pseuds/BearSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia saves Will from the hairy spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

The keys rattle in Anastasia’s hand as she sifts through them, eventually coming to the one that fits the lock on the door of Will’s apartment. She slides it into the keyhole and turns; the door opens with a satisfactory click. She only gets about halfway down the hall before she notices him in the living room.

“Will… why are you standing on top of a chair?” she asks, almost afraid to hear his explanation.

“There’s a spider in the kitchen.”

“You know it’s not gonna hurt ya,” she rolls her eyes.

“It’s a hairy one, Ana,” he replies indignantly, and she tries not to smile because she knows how terrifying this is to him.

“Fine, give me your shoe.”

“Use your own bleedin’ shoe!” Anastasia sighs in exasperation and glares at him, but he could tell she was enjoying this. Which was in a way, he reasoned, a lot worse than her just being annoyed. She bends down to take off her shoes and picks one up by its heel. “It’s on the wall by the fridge.”

She walks to the clustered pile of generic cooking appliances resting atop the strip of wood flooring he likes to call a kitchen, on the hunt for this beast-like spider. “Aw, Will, it’s tiny!” she calls back to him.

“It’s evil, Ana, don’t let it fool ya!” he yells back. From the chair he’s perched on, Ana and the spider are just outside his range of vision. He leans to one side, trying to catch a glimpse of the action when he hears the sound of a shoe connecting with the plaster wall: once, twice…

Then there was silence.

“…Ana?” Will teeters on his chair, wondering if it’s safe to get down. “Ana, did ya get it?”

A moment later, he hears a familiar yelp coming from the kitchen. “It’s got me, Will! Help!” Will’s eyes widen and he pales in panic. Ana was in trouble. The spider had Ana. Oh, bloody hell.

He holds his breath and jumps off the chair. He runs into the kitchen, hopping on one leg as he attempts to pull the shoe off of the other. In front of the counter, Ana’s waiting for him, standing triumphant and not at all in distress. Between her fingers is the spider’s lifeless corpse. She smirks.

He scowls. “That wasn’t funny.”

"Yeah, it was. But look at you— rushing over to rescue me from the big, scary bug." She moves closer and slides her arms around his neck, and he tries not to think about the empty spider shell she’s still holding on to.

"Guess that makes me your hero then, don’t it?"

"Not quite. I’m still the one killing the spiders around here. As far as I’m concerned, that makes me _your_ hero.” She leans up to kiss him, and he grins, no longer afraid she’d drop the carcass on him.

Ana pulls away and tilts his head to whisper huskily in his ear, “And I must say, Mr. Scarlet, you make one hell of a damsel.”


End file.
